The Days That Followed
by JohnDowe
Summary: Mini series following the events of Future Problems Today. After Emmas departure, things haven't really been the same since. Carolina and Washington are happy together and she and Texas have become friends. Moral in Freelancer has actually been at an all time high, except for one certain Freelancer. One thing is for certain is that things won't be the same. For better or worse.
1. Chapter 1

Almost a week had passed since Emma returned to her own time. Her memory was still around among the many Freelancers. For some they were nice memories of a good kid who was also a badass soldier, but for others, specifically a certain one eyed, tan colored agent, the memory was like unwanted company. One thing was for sure. They'd never forget her.

It was late in the afternoon when Texas made her way to the Freelancer Rec. Room. She was tired after a long training session with the Dakota Twins and was really wanting to sit down with her nice mug of Michigan's famous _Ibarra_ Hot Chocolate. When she arrived, there they were sitting on the big couch was the newest couple of Project Freelancer, Washington and Carolina.

"Hey Tex." Carolina said noticing her arrival. It was still strange hearing that without the sound of hate behind it.

"Hey guys." She said back and plopped herself down on one of the seats. They were sitting there and staring at a laptop. Probably looking for new drapes to match the floor of their new apartment. "So what are you guys doing." She said and took a swig of her chocolate

"Seeing which drapes match the carpet of our new apartment." Wow she was spot on with her guess. It almost made Texas spit up her drink. However the Chocolate was to good to go to waste.

"Wait wait, are you being serious!?" She asked.

Carolina scoffed at the question. "No. Of course not. We're just go through the AfterActionReport from the out last mission." She yawned from being tired. "Apparently we killed a lot of people from when we blew up that building."

Texas snorted a chuckle. "Yeah. The Director got on my ass about that. Besides its not like we intentionally wanted to kill all those people right?"

"Would killing all those guards and not caring at all make us psychopaths." Washington asked.

Everyone stayed silent for a moment contemplating Washington's question. Would this make them all Psychopaths?

"I don't know. What do you think Mitch?" Texas asked Michigan who had now appeared in the seat beside her from out of nowhere. He stirred his own mug of Chocolate.

"First of all, you have to follow some of the many traits to be a psychopath. Second of all, no. This doesn't make you psychopaths." He answered.

"We did kill a lot of people." Carolina said.

"No. _I've_ killed a lot of people. You guys, well this is a war we're fighting in after all. Theres a difference. I take pride in my work." Michigan said and took swig of his chocolate.

Carolina's eyes began to blink and she started to doze off. She managed to catch herself before she could collapsed. "Sorry."

"Are you okay?" Washington asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." She answered trying to hold back another yawn.

"Come on. Its late and I'm beat to. Lets get some sleep." He said.

He stood up first and helped Carolina up off the couch. They walked together arm in arm and she rested her head on his shoulder as they walked out. Texas watched them, how close they were and all. She was happy for them, she really was. She was just grateful that they weren't all lovey dovey kiss face like North was when he got with Nevada. But Washington and Carolina they kept their love contained. They were still sweet together. And she was happy for them. Sometimes she wished if she should go back to Church. Maybe if they really tried, instead of just yelling, fighting and having angry sex all the time only for her to sneak out later, they could be happy. Maybe they could have a nice kid. Like they did with Emma.

* * *

Washington opened the door and carried Carolina inside their room. Right now she was at the breaking point and of sleeping and staying awake, and she was losing the battle. Luckily she was already in night clothes and ready for bed so he wouldn't have to worry about fighting her into them.

He gently laid her to bed and was already cozying up in her side to s leep. He smiled. She always looked beautiful when she slept. He climbed into bed after and wrapped his arms around her, holding her closely and gave her a kiss on her cheek. He could see the curve of her smile and her felt her grip on his hands.

"Good night Carolina."

"Good night Wash."


	2. Chapter 2

Three months later.

Carolina heard something from the intercom about a practice session for Texas. Some new agents had been recruited within the past two months and they were fighting to make a name for themselves among the older Freelancers, and as her friend she had to be there to show support and to either keep them away, or throw them into the ring. Honestly being her friend was such a hassle. She almost wished they could be enemies again.

When she arrived at the Training arena the agent were all around watching in the Monitoring Room above. The large room was separated into two groups. The newbies and the veterans such as herself. Or as Michigan liked to refer to it, as East Egg and West Egg, which unsurprisingly actually caught on. She spotted Washington on one end and York at the opposite. She made sure to avoid an unnecessary gaze and joined Washington's side.

"Hey." He said when she joined in. She scooted close to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her in a hug. "How'd you sleep?"

She wasn't a big fan of PDA, but she couldn't help but enjoy his hold on her. She smiled. "Good I guess. So what'd I miss?"

Michigan appeared out of nowhere as he usually did and answered. "Our good friend Texas is fighting two Newbies. New Hampshire and New Jersey."

"I don't remember a Jersey." Carolina said.

"He just showed up two nights ago." Michigan answered.

"And he's already fighting Texas."

"Big ego, self proclaimed badass you know how it is." Washington added in.

"Almost feel bad for them." Carolina said. "Almost. Time for Tex to put him in his place."

* * *

As expected Texas defeated the two without breaking a sweat and just to make it worse she crushed Jersey's balls. Twice. That really put a dent in his ego.

"[Session concluded. Agent Texas is once again the victor.]" F.I.L.I.S.S. announced over the intercom. "[Now can someone please pick up New Hampshire and New Jersey off the floor.]"

Several West Eggs groaned at their defeat, having bet on their fellow West Eggs they lost to the other team. They surrendered their money to the Dakota Twins who swore they'd divide it evenly among their fellow agents. At least North would.

"Alright East Egg, move out. Lunch is on South." Michigan called out.

"F**k off." South retorted and pocketed the her winnings.

All the agents began to walk out of the Monitoring Room and started heading towards the Mess Hall. The fight did make them all hungry and eating seemed like a good solution. Better then just sitting around and moping all day. Carolina, Washington and Michigan waited for the room to clear and started heading the other way to meet with Texas. They found her removing her helmet and already exiting the prep room adjacent to the training floor and congratulated her on her win.

"Great job out there lady." Michigan said.

"Right. Last thing we need is for the newbies to think their hot sh*t." Carolina added.

"Did you have to go for Jersey's balls a second time? I felt that from up their." Washington said.

"That mother f**ker deserved it. Kept talking about how he'd want to take my ass for a test drive." Texas answered. She slapped her butt showing off how awesome it was. "He ain't laying a finger on this baby until he's fought for it."

They all shared in laughs and were some what ashamed to agree that she was right. She did have a great ass.

"We're heading to the Mess Hall. You coming?" Carolina invited, but Texas had to refuse.

"You know I'd love to, but the Director needs me. Guess its my turn to get an A.I." She explained.

"Son of a gun. So soon?" Michigan added surprised.

His reaction was understandable. They were all surprised. Maine waited months to get his A.I. after York. (Of course after Carolina refused.) and then North waited several weeks after to get his. And that was only a week ago. "Hey not like I'm gonna argue over ' _progress_ ' as he says. Speaking of which, Wash, Councilor wants to have a chat with you."

"Damn it, again! I'm starving!"

* * *

After Texas and Washington left the other two made their way to the Mess Hall. The Mess Hall was not like how the agents were back in the monitoring room. Aside from the usual competition between West Egg and East Egg, the Mess was a place for them to all enjoy each others company. Carolina and Michigan were together eating with two of the newbies, Alabama and Montana. She very much liked these two girls. Montana was a bit of an odd ball, much like Michigan. She wouldn't be surprised if she learned they were related. Thats why it was a shock when she learned she was Washington's younger sister.

"Soooo..." Montana said. "... A little birdie told me that you and my brother are a thing."

Carolina looked up to face her. She had a smug look on her face.

"Okay sure." Carolina said. No point in hiding it. "So we're a couple."

Montana couldn't help but smile. Her brother finally found someone that she was certain wasn't going to cheat on him with just about every other guy in school. (Or on board.) Alabama however was more so concerned about the matter of their relationship.

"Wait you two are actually, dating. Isn't that against regulation?" She asked. Alabama was a real stickler for the rules.

"This food is against regulation. And should be court-martialed and discharged." Montana said and shoved the plate of lousy food away from herself.

"Don't worry Monty. I'll be sure to make you some nice Tamales rojos for you later." Michigan said. Montana had to hold back on her mouth watering. She could taste them already.

"How did you know about me and Wash?" Carolina asked.

"Oh some of the other West Eggs were talking about it. Indiana and Minnesota. Those dudes are like chatty gossip girls."

"Seriously though. Can't you get in trouble for being in a relationship Agent Carolina?" Alabama asked again.

"Abby you've been here long enough to know that not everything here is follows standard UNSC protocol. Thats why we're a Private Military project." Carolina explained. Alabama still didn't see her logic.

"Yeah that means she gets to bang my brother."

"Whoa!"

"Monty!"

They all were shocked by her vulgar statement. She couldn't help but laugh. "Come on! I'm just messing."

Carolina's face turned red. Of course she was embarrassed. After all they would have to ' _do the deed_ ' at some point, thats how Emma has to be born. She's just surprised that it had to come from the mouth of her future sister-in-law.


	3. Chapter 3

The project continued as the weeks went on, but at a more heavy price. Three West Eggs, Virginia, Hawaii, and Ohio were all KIA on the same night. Four East Eggs, Utah, Georgia, Florida, and Nevada suffered the same fate days later on a mission gone horribly wrong. She was the only one to make it out. Barely alive, and in critical condition. North was devastated when he heard about what happened and remained at her side, until she died in recovery.

It didn't end there. What C.T. learned about the projects little secret, how they were all expendable and the A.I.'s, she couldn't hold it in any longer. She struck, hoping to contact the UNSC for help. To save Washington, Carolina and the rest of her friends and be spared a grim fate. She failed. And her real purpose died with her. No one ever did find out why she did it. As far as the Director was concerned, she was a traitor. She had to be dealt with. Carolina and Texas made the killing blow, but with heavy hearts. They killed their friend, and she wanted to save them.

This was when Texas found her in the Mess Hall late at night. With a mug of coffee that had gotten cold and sitting alone in the dark. She had been siting her for some time.

"Carolina?" She asked. When she turned, she saw the look in her eye. Pain.

"Hey Texas." Was her response.

She sat down with her, the same feeling of pain inside. Like everything they had built was starting to fall apart.

"Whats going on Carolina? Why haven't you and Wash been talking?" She asked. "Monty's upset."

Carolina was really wishing she hadn't asked that question. It was hard to answer without sounding like a horrible person. She was just afraid. "You have that feeling, like everything's falling apart?"

"A lot more frequently. Yeah."

Carolina looked back down at her mug of coffee and shed a single tear. "I'm afraid." She forced out. "Wash told me how pissed off South was for having to save his life twice. While he was to busy watching out for me."

"So what she bitched. Thats South."

"Its more then that. We can get hurt just for caring about each other. And After what happened with Connie, and everyone before her. And then theres Maine and Alaska and Florida are all in the hospital. Everything's gone to hell."

"So what then? You guys.. broke up? Thats it?"

"Well, not exactly. I don't plan on getting pregnant anytime soon. But for now, we've agreed to put our relationship on hold. At least until this war ends." She said. But despite the front she held, Texas could tell she was still hurting.

"Carolina. That could take years. Theres no way of knowing when the war will end."

Carolina shed a tear. Her eyes began to water. "I know. And I don't know how long we have. I'm tired. So tired. I just want this to end already."

"You still love him right?"

"Of course I still love him. I just want this to end. So that we could be together. So that we can see our baby again." Carolina wanted to cry, but she held it back. She just had to keep fighting. For them both. For Emma. The only thing that kept her going was the belief that he was doing the same. Texas placed her hand firmly on her shoulder.

"Your not the only ones fighting. You know I love that kid. I'm with you, Mitch is with you, all of us. Standing by you."

Outside the door they heard footsteps approaching. When the person came into view, they saw it was York, still angry and bitter as ever. He still hadn't let things go. He took one look into the Mess Hall to see them and then walked away.

"Well most of us." She corrected herself.

Carolina removed her hand from her shoulder. She grew a smile. "Thanks Tex." Her smile widened into a small chuckle. "Funny huh. Not to long ago, we hated each other. Couldn't stand each others sight."

"Well, crazier things have happened."

"Like my daughter from the future, coming to visit?"

"I was gonna say like having actually having decent food on board but yeah that too. Thanks again for the food Mitch."

They heard a distant ' _your welcome_ ' from out of nowhere but decided not to think to much on the disembodied voice. Just then more footsteps came coming in at a pretty fast pace. The speedster turned the corner of the corridor and found the two sitting in. It was Alabama.

"There you two are, I've been looking for you!" She said franticly.

"Whats going on Abby?"

"Come quick. A fight broke out with Agent Washington!"

"What!" They bother yelled. "Where?!"

* * *

When Alabama led them to the Locker Room where the fight broke out they were greeted to the sight of medical personnel. They were carrying away New Jersey, New Hampshire, and New Mexico. York's other members of the _New Crew_ , as they put it. They waited for them all to break out before proceeding inside. Sitting there were the beaten siblings, Washington and Montana. They heard the shower running in the back. Blood was falling into the drain and then out came Michigan clothes soaking wet and still stained red.

Montana had just showered after a practice session. Thats when the New Crew showed up, minus York. They started talking sh*t about her brother, how he was sleeping with the boss lady and to get special treatment. He was f**king Carolina and so got out of the more hazardous mission or got the best gear or enjoyed the other perks of the boss. Aside form just her. She would not stand for it. She mouthed off to them about how they could all go f**k themselves, or each other, and that their relationship was real and they were genuinely happy. Either way it wasn't any of their business.

And thats when Washington came in. His sister was shouting at Yorks boys so he knew there was trouble. Both the brother and sister threw the first punch. The other two pinned Washington to the wall and Jersey threw Montana to the floor. Thats when Michigan appeared and it all turned bloody. They got the worst of it.

Carolina sat beside Washington while Alabama and Michigan consoled Montana. She was clutching her side. They were both furious.

"Stop hanging around me. I'm fine guys!" Montana said angry.

"Monty I think your ribs are broken." Abby said.

"Ugh, I've had worse. Tell her Mitch."

Alabama turned to Michigan to confirmed her story. "Its true." He shrugged off. Neither of them really wanted to go into how she got that scare on her leg. Alabama tried to avoid the blood on his clothes. She hated blood.

"Come on kid, lets get you to the infirmary." Texas said and escorted her out, followed by Alabama close behind.

When Michigan left Carolina was left alone with Washington. He had a black eye and a broken arm. "What else happened Wash?" She asked. He was angry. "Wash come on. Tell me."

Washington took a deep breath. "Jersey asked me when it would be his turn to f**k you." He continued more angry by the second. "York told them how you were the Ship-Whore. First you were with him and then you moved on to me. And so Jersey said that since you were done with me, when would it be his turn to f**k you."

He started opening and closing his hand. Underneath the bandages his knuckles were bright red. "That son of a bitch."

"I'm just glad Mitch stepped in before I could really get my hands on him."

"I mean York. That mother f**ker. How could he do this."

"This is all his fault."

"He thinks you stole me from him."

"Yeah, probably because deep inside he still loves you."

As they went on Carolina was starting to grow more angry. "Everyday I wonder if he really even was our friend. How would you feel about this?"

The question came out to fast she couldn't stop herself. However Washington still answered. "Well obviously I'd be devastated. Because I love. And to learn that you'd end up with someone else cause your kid from the future arrived, it break my heart. But ultimately I'd see through it and be happy for you. I don't understand why he can't be the same for us."

Carolina was grateful for his answer. And she knew that he answered honestly. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Because you have something he doesn't."

"Common sense?"

She smiled and started rubbing his back. The way he liked it. "You have a big heart. I've seen you get wronged by others so many times, and you still try to be friends. Its one of the reasons why I love you so much."

They both smiled at each other and shared a kiss. When they pulled away the happiness went away. They almost forgot there agreement. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to force myself on..."

"Knock it off Wash. We agreed to keep ' _Us_ ' on hold. Thats it."

"I know its just. I don't want to lose you."

She rested her head on his shoulder again and held his hand tighter. "I don't want to lose you either."


	4. Chapter 4

Carolina had gone in to surgery for her A.I. implantation. She was to receive not one, but two A.I.'s. Despite Texas' pleas to the Director to not continue with the procedure, she was ultimately overruled and they went through with the procedure continued. She arrived in recovery only hours ago.

York stood watching from outside the Medical ward. Despite what he thought about them, he felt obligated to be here for her. Washington had already beaten him to waiting at her bedside. He was always by her side. He felt nothing but hatred for him his supposed _friend_. Friends don't rob friends of their girlfriends. _He_ should be in there beside her. Not Washington. _He_ was meant to be with her. Not Washington. He ruined everything, and all because of that dumb girl from the _future_. As if Time-Travel was possible.

"York, I do believe that your hostility towards the two seems senseless." Delta appeared by his shoulder in his usual green holographic form.

"Not this again D. I don't need anymore of your bull." He responded.

"Please listen to reason York. If you still believe in your relationship with Agent Carolina and wish to remember your previous friendship with Agent Washington, I believe that you wouldn't be acting so hostile towards them."

"F**k off."

"He's right you know." York turned from where the person was talking from and saw North approaching with South behind and with Theta sitting on his shoulder. She went ahead and walked in while her brother stayed outside. "You were with Carolina before. You and Wash were pals. If you really loved her, if you really thought of him as your friend then you wouldn't be bitching about it all the time."

"You can f**k off too North!"

"I'm being dead serious. You walking around angry and pissed off doesn't help yourself or anyone. You think Connie was angry about all this? No, she was miserable for the longest time, she came to us. You knew how close she and Wash were, but in the long run, in the end she was happy for them."

"Oh please, its not the same. You don't know what its like. To have someone taken from you!"

"Oh don't I!" He raised his voice a bit marched right up to his face. Theta lowered his head in sadness at remembering. He missed her too. "It was no secret what I felt for Nevada. I loved her, but she's dead. Dead! As in never coming back!" He said angrier and louder then he intended. He was glad that Recovery was almost soundproof from outside. He had to calm himself down before he could lash out at him. He took one deep breath and continued.

"At least Carolina is still around. If theres anything you can learn from Connie's death, If you were a true friend, you'd be happy for them. Maybe you could've been Emma's godfather. She's a lot happier with him then she ever was with you."

The mention of her name made his blood boil. And adding that last part just pissed him off even more. And North knew it. Thats why he said it, and then walked into the ward. Furious now, York stormed off, and away from the traitors he once called his friends.

* * *

Carolina's eyes slowly began to open and adjust to the light. She had a major headache. As expected. She looked around the recovery ward to see all the friendly faces waiting on her.

"Sorry you couldn't sleep in today." Texas said.

Texas to her right, Michigan up against the far wall, Montana and Alabama sitting by the window, the Dakota twins by the door and finally Washington by her left side. He smiled at her finally being awake.

"Hey you." He said.

"Hey. How long was I out?"

"' _How long_ '? It's been 84 years." They all turn to look at Michigan. "About twenty-four hours. No more then a day."

"How do you feel?" Washington asked.

Carolina tried to sit up only to get a sudden mad rush to her head. "Whoa! I've got a drumroll playing in my skull. Snare drum."

"Same." Michigan says. No one pays any mind.

Carolina lies back down, waiting her throbbing headache to subside. "How bad was it when you got you A.I. North?" Washington asked.

"It was about the same at first. All I can say is take it slow and in strides. Headaches, nausea, nosebleeds... inverted penis..."

"Inverted who now?!" Washington retorted in shock. Alabama covered her ears at the mention of the male genitalia in retaliation.

The other ladies, South, Texas and his own sister Montana couldn't stop snickering. "He's kidding about that last one." Texas said.

"How would you know?" He asked. She's smug and winks.

"Relax. I'm kidding dude. Just headaches."

"Then whats this feeling running down my ass?" Carolina asked still grasping her forehead.

"Spinal fluid." Michigan states. "Need to stretch your back a little. Go for a walk to get that flowing."

When the headache finally passed, she sat back up and rested up against the wall. She took a moment to really focus on the initial _tickle_ of the A.I.'s. She took a moment, and then asked for them to show themselves. "Come guys." She said. "Meet the gang."

After a second the two A.I.'s finally appeared. Eta and Iota. They both looked around the room seeing the faces and eyes laying on them. They remembered these faces from venturing in Carolina's memory when she was still under.

Texas-former rival, close friend, friendly.

The Dakota Twins: North-the nice one/South-the bitchy one, friendlies.

Montana-Washington's sister, goofball, friendly.

Alabama-Stickler for rules and regulation, innocence and complete sweetheart, friendly.

Michigan-They didn't dare go into that dark corner. All they needed to know was that he was terrifying. Downright evil. Friendly.

Washington-Simplified as love of her life.

They didn't say much, just quiet hellos, but they certainly seemed okay with the group. Except for Michigan of course. They made sure to steer clear from him.

"So how doing now, Agent Carolina?" Alabama called out.

"Well, I'd like to test these guys out. How about a training match? Tex?"

"Wait, are you sure? You just woke up and..." Washington said panicked and worried. Carolina managed to calm him down with a soft pat on the shoulder.

"It'll be fine. Not a real fight, just a quick match." She kind of wanted to kiss him. At least on the cheek, but she remembered. "Tex?"

"If your sure, then sure. Lets take those babies for a test run."

* * *

The two ladies were in the Arena prepping themselves for the round. Washington gave Carolina a quick pep talk before she entered. He later returned to the Monitoring Room with the rest of the other agents. North stayed behind to help her through the process of adapting to the A.I., having other voices in her head. She kinda wished Michigan was there to help. The other voices part.

When F.I.L.I.S.S. started the countdown for North to join the match her quickly left the floor. It was just her and Texas now. It was times like this she was grateful for their friendship. Instead of an angry fist-fight to compete who was really worthy of the #1 spot, it was just one friend helping the other out.

"You ready Carolina?"

"Yeah sure. Little guys are just nervous is all."

"Don't worry. Just takes time. Give them time to adjust."

F.I.L.I.S.S. started the match and the two quickly marched towards each other. Carolina woke up the A.I.'s from their sleep and tried to have a silent chat with them. Trying to get them into their comfort zone and ready for when the real fights begin. They quickly adapted, and swore to try their best.

Texas was the first to throw the punch. Carolina blocked with out a problem. Simple, good after waking up for nearly twenty-four hours. Texas then made a quick three hit combo. Carolina blocked then dodged the first two and then countered the last with a quick jab to the shoulder. Eta and Iota started analyzing Texas' movements and fighting style. She was much more of a brawler, relying on strength and power, offense was her strong suit and more then compensated for defense.

Thats when it all fell apart. Eta thought on one method, but Iota thought of another. Eta thought his was better but Iota thought hers was better. They started arguing with each other claiming they were smarter and better then the other. Arguing turned to screaming, in Carolina's head the voices took over and she couldn't control them. She pleaded with them to be quiet but they wouldn't listen. The pain was unbearable.

Texas took notice too late when she threw a perfectly blockable punch and landed it. Carolina fell back from the blow but stayed on down from the pain. "Stop!" The screaming wouldn't seize. They kept screaming and yelling. "Make them stop!" She cried from the pain. Texas ran to her side trying to calm her down.

Everyone in the Monitoring Room realized that something was far too wrong. York was ready to run down there to help. He turned around, but Washington was already gone. Half way there by now.

"Make them stop! Please! Stop the voices!" Carolina cried in agony, tearing her helmet off and clutching her head.

"What happened, whats going on?" Washington yelled as he arrived to the floor.

"The A.I.'s. She lost control."

"Well, what do we do?"

"I don't know!"

Through the crack in her eye, Carolina could see Washington, scared and terrified for her. But still here for her. She reached out to him, begging for help. "Please help me. Make them stop!"

Without wasting another second Washington called out to Michigan for help. He arrived within seconds with a gurney and a medical team in behind. Grabbing the med kit on the gurney he grabbed the syringe of his special cocktail and asked them to hold her down. He injected her and within seconds she stopped crying and was finally asleep. They all knew about his cocktail, and knew it wouldn't bring her harm.

Washington didn't bother with the gurney or the medical crew. He picked her up in his arms and carried her back to the infirmary himself. Her head lied gently on his chest. He whispered to her "You'll be okay Carolina. I promise you, you'll be okay. I won't leave your side.


	5. Chapter 5

After what happened with Carolina, everyone had hoped that the Director would see reason. The A.I.'s were becoming to dangerous and unstable, Carolina didn't even last five minutes of them being active. Sadly the Director either refused to see reason, refused to believe there was even a problem, or simply he just didn't care. They had recently received a new A.I., Epsilon, and the Director had nominated Washington to be implanted.

Carolina and Texas both asked the Director to reconsider. They told him about how he was unfit and unqualified to receive an A.I. Anything to get him to stop with the procedure. He didn't bother listening and they didn't bother pressing on. They were sure that even if they could convince him otherwise, he would just have Washington abducted in the middle of the night and continue with the procedure anyway. York would've surly volunteered to be the abductor.

Carolina, along with Texas, Montana, Alabama, and Michigan were all there for him. And they all witnessed the horror first hand. The second he was implanted he started screaming and shouting and attacking the doctors. He kept screaming in pain and agony, and the Director just watched from outside the room. He clutched his head, tearing hair out as he collapsed on the floor screaming from the pain. Carolina started crying and begged the Director to stop and help him, or to do something and he still didn't listen. Montana had to pull her away from the window to just so that she couldn't see him like this. Finally after much screaming and crying, Michigan stepped in. He stormed in going against the Directors order, physically pushing them aside and went in to help his friend. Washington was so wild and deranged, Michigan had to choke him, grabbing at his neck and squeezing tight until he passed out.

That was nearly five days ago. Washington was still in recovery in a comatose state. He wasn't responsive or showing any sign of waking up. And throughout the nights, Carolina never left his side. Even now she sat beside him holding his hand and with dried tears on her face. Every now and then she would whisper in his ear. Hoping to wake him up with a good memory or just trying something to reach him. She'd talk about Emma, their beautiful daughter, how tough and strong she was and how they raised her to be so. She would talk to him about their future, about how their lives would be like when this was all over. He never responded.

Alabama stood outside the ward watching out incase any trouble were to come by. Specifically York. The rest of the New Crew, Hampshire, Mexico and Jersey were all dead, so he was working solo now. He approached the door wishing that it was all clear, his intentions uncertain. He was almost there when he was stopped by the bodyguard.

"Stop. Agent New York I can't let you pass." She stated.

"Come on Abby, I don't mean any harm. I just wanna talk to them, or her." He tried to explain. She wasn't buying it.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you in. Agent Carolina said so."

"Oh my God well you quit being an annoying bitch for just once in your life!" He shouted. He'd never shouted at her and he could see she was angered.

"I'm going to say this one last time. Stay away from here!" She said more firmly and grabbed her Shock Baton. Even armed she was still no match for a veteran like York. But there was noway he was going to fight her. She was the Little Sister of Freelancer after all. Not everyone cared about Washington and Carolina's relationship, but if anyone heard that he beat up Alabama. The torment would never end.

"Listen Abby just step aside and I won't have to hurt you!" He threatened and clenched his fists.

She grew nervous. She didn't want to get hurt, but she didn't want him getting in either. Was he really going to hurt her? "Its okay Abby." They heard from behind York. It was Texas. "He isn't gonna do sh*t to you. Isn't that right York!"

She approached and took her stand beside Alabama. He wasn't going to risk getting in a fight with them, he just walked off. They waited for him to clear out of the hallway and then Alabama released the breath of air she didn't know she was holding.

"Thank you Agent Texas." Alabama thanked her, but she was still shaking a bit.

"Its no problem kid. You a bit shaken? Why don't you head to the Mess with Monty and Mitch, I'll take over."

"Only if you don't mind. How's Montana doing? It is her brother after all."

"Despite that, she's doing a hell of a lot better then Carolina is. Weird."

It was pretty weird. Washington was her brother after all. And from what everyone learned about their childhood, they were practically inseparable. So why wasn't she broken heart about Washington's condition like Carolina was? Maybe she knew better.

Alabama didn't wait any longer and decided to head to the Mess Hall with her the coast was clear she stepped into the Ward. At the sound of the door close Carolina woke up from her nap. Not eating or sleeping appropriately for five days was taking its toll on her. She kneeled down beside her. "Hey Carolina. How are you doing?" Texas asked.

"Hey Tex. Sorry I must of dozed off."

"Come on Carolina come with me. Lets get you something to eat." Texas gently pulled on her arm, but Carolina yanked away from her. She held onto Washington's arm even tighter afraid to lose him.

"No!" She nearly shouted. "I'm not going anywhere! I'm staying right here until he wakes up." She began to play with his blonde/brown hair and brushing some off his scratched face. Since the incident he hadn't had a chance to continue dyeing his hair blonde. She liked it better in its natural brown. More tears began to build and sobbed beside his face. "I don't want give up on him. I don't want to leave him."

"Carolina listen I get it, but this war, the project..."

"I don't care anymore! I don't care if it ever ends or not. I just want to be with him. I want us to be together."

Texas had to pull her away and brought her into a hug. She gently patted her shoulders and comforted her. "I know. I understand that you love him. But starving yourself isn't going to help." In all her life Carolina never expected to hear Texas speak to her so gentle like. "Now come on, lets get you something to eat and then you get some sleep. Nothing's going to happen. I promise."

Carolina wanted to refuse, but her stomach already answered for her before she could speak. Although upset, she still agreed to follow Texas to get food. But she swore that once she had eaten she was coming right back. Texas didn't argue with that.

* * *

From around the corner York waited for them to exit the Ward so that he could do his work. He watched and waited and then made sure that Carolina and Texas were out of sight and gone. He even went so far as to follow them till they made it to the Mess. He then returned to Washington's Ward.

He watched him as he lay there still comatose. He had been waiting for this for a long time. Several plans and plots developed for weeks to get revenge. He was so deranged with the concept of revenge that he even considered attacking Carolina. If they were destined to have a daughter, then he could potentially put a stop to it if he put a kid in first. Voluntarily or by force. Even rape had become an alternative for him, of course that would mean death for him IF Texas or Washington had learned about it. And WHEN Michigan learned about it, that was even worse then death, he still remembered what he did to California all those years ago and it brought a crawl to his spine. And he WOULD know about it. He knew everything.

He had very little time. He stood outside the ward with device in hand and ready to kill his once friend. It would look like he finally died in his sleep. Carolina would be heart broken of course but he would be there for her. And once she had gotten over Washington, she would love him again, then they could be together. This is what it came down to. Killing Washington for her. She would understand once it was done.

He stepped into the ward and saw him still asleep, and the door shut behind him. This was it. Now or never. He took two steps and then felt a hand grasp his shoulder and a fine blade come to his neck. "Now what do you think your doing in here?" Of course it was Michigan, and with his machete. That son of a bitch was everywhere. "Abby explicitly said that your not suppose to be here."

"F**k off!" He said and try to escape his hold. Michigan had an iron grip and squeezed even tighter. "Just let me do this."

"Do what? Kill my friend? I'm sorry but I'm not a big fan on murder."

"Says you. BetaGabeButcher!" Michigan then threw York up against the wall and held his arm behind his back so he couldn't move.

"Hey, I'm a diagnosed paranoid, schizophrenic, Sociopath. I'm considered Psychologically insane and not fit for active duty." He twisted York's arm even more, causing him to yelp in pain. "Whats your excuse? Your old friend taking your girlfriend. I saw that a light year away."

Michigan then spun him around and punched him in the gut and the kneed him in the groin and let go of him allowing to collapse to the floor. York's heart began to race, as Michigan circled around him like a shark circles its prey, and sang " _Insanity is Taking Over._ " He then lifted him up by the collar and then slammed his face twice into the wall. All while still singing. " _The Fantasies are Driving Me Mad_ "

He then pulled York away and pinned him against the door, grabbing his head so that he could see in his eyes. "All of my murders were more justified then your petty attempted one." York looked into his brown eyes, now turned red and completely void of remorse or empathy. Not a single sign of life any either one of them. Just a cold empty orbs.

"You'd don't know how enjoyable this would be." He said and slid his thumbs down to his and started squeezing. York grunted and nearly yelped from pain. He knew this was only the beginning. "This would be so much easier." The door then opened and York was thrown outside. "Sadly I don't get the pleasure."

York started rubbing his eyes until light came to view and saw a fist coming in fast. He was blinded once again and thrown to the floor from the blow. When he looked up he saw an enraged Carolina begin held back by Texas.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She yelled. "I'LL KILL! I'll F**KING KILL YOU IF YOU HURT HIM!"

York finally got to his feet and ran.


	6. Chapter 6

Days had passed since York's incident. Since then, York never came near the Medical ward or face Carolina's wrath or that of Michigan's.

After almost seventeen days of being in the infirmary Washington finally woke up. His head felt like it was exploding, his body ached and his limbs felt like jelly.

"Well its about f**king time you woke up." He heard a voice nearby. When his vision cleared he saw South standing against the wall and North beside her. He looked around the rest of the room, Carolina wasn't here. He tried to sit up but felt an enormous wave of pain in his head.

"Take it easy. Theres no rush for now." North said.

Washington grasped is head and grabbed in ice pack to cool it down. "My head. How long was I out?"

"Only a couple of days. After the took it out."

"Wait, they took it out?"

"Yeah they took it out." South responded. "You went ape sh*t when they implanted you. Started attacking the docs and sh*t."

Washington looked at her like she was crazy, but he couldn't remember anything. The last thing he remembered was Carolina. Waking after she recovered from her A.I. accident. After that, nothing. "F**k man! Did I hurt anyone?"

"No its all good. Mitch had to choke you out before you actually did anything." South said. "And f**k that guy, now I have a new fetish-"

"-Anyway..." North interrupted. "... whats important is that your awake." He certainly didn't feel lucky. He felt like his body was breaking down and melting.

A doctor came into the room very soon and started on his quick examination. The procedure took only a few minutes, it felt like forever but soon the doctor gave a Washington a clean bill of health. The only difference he noticed that was for concern was his eyes. Instead of their usual blue they were a pale grey. They'd need to look into that later. Right now Washington didn't care about himself he wanted to know whats been happening.

Both of the Dakota Twins started rubbing the back of their necks and shared a look. They didn't know where to start.

"Well, just recently Wyoming is MIA, Mitch, is MIA, Abby is MIA, and Monty..." North paused for a moment at the mention of Montana.

Washington took his silence as bad news. He immediately sat up only to be taken down by the massive headache. Still, despite his current condition, he still demanded an answer about his sister. North had to reassure him again and again that she was now safe and unharmed. She was distracted and injured on a mission. She's since recovered but the Director and Counselor decided she wasn't yet fit for duty. She was currently stationed at a simulation base. Outpost 17-B. "She's not very happy about being back with those guys, but I promise you, she's safe."

Washington gave a huff of breath relieved that his sister was okay. North handed him a message from her, dating back three days ago. A voicemail. He grabbed the device and hit play. Her voice was as bright and enthusiastic as ever.

" _Hey Bro, it Mon... its Maddie. Its been like three days and I'm still stuck planet side on some crappy base in the middle of some valley. I think its called, Valhaldagir-jaggle-callit, I don't, I don't speak Portuguese the Captain is probably from Madrigal or something. Anyway I don't want you to worry, I'm okay just... the scar on my leg opened up again, and it was BAAAD. Like Evil Dead bloody. Abby almost passed out. I'm all good now, recovering well and should becoming back in like two, three days tops. Don't win the war until I get back. Okay._" There was a momentary pause. When she came back she sounded less enthusiastic, more sad.

" _They hadn't told me anything about your condition since I left. Hell, you'd probably still be in a coma by the time this arrives. It doesn't matter, we shouldn't worry. Abrams reassured me that you'll wake up. Someday. Not that I'd need reassurance, because you made me a promise along time ago. And I know you'll keep that promise. So I guess, bye. Until we meet again._ "

The recording ended. Washington returned the device to North and thanked him for the message. He had to send her one back, she'd be ecstatic that he's finally awake. Right now he was really wanting to get out of this bed, but every time he moved his body ached. He needed to see Carolina.

"Your in no condition to move right now. Don't worry about it, she's with the Director right now, I'll go get her."

Suddenly there was an explosion in the distance, and alarms started to sound. The whole room shook from the attack.

"What the hell was that?" Washington asked.

"Oh no." North said and made his way out the Ward. "Its happening."

* * *

Carolina was already on the move. After the first initial attack the Director ordered from the Bridge for her to investigate where the intrusion occurred. She knew exactly where to go. She knew what was happening. All of a sudden the Artificial Gravity stopped working and she found herself launched though the air, flying down the hall. She spun around landing on the wall on her feet and then launched around the corner till she arrived at the elevator.

"Carolina." She heard from behind and then whipped around with her gun drawn. It was York. "It doesn't have to be this way."

She gripped her gun tighter. "York. What are you doing!"

"I'm doing the right thing! You should too." He walked up to her with Shotgun in hand. A tight grip on the weapon.

"I am doing the right thing! You don't know whats happening, whats really been going on but I do! And I'm going to stop it!"

"You don't have to do anything. Come on let me help." He took a step closer, grip softening and then holstering his gun on his back. "All I've done was because I still care about you. I always have."

Carolina had to keep moving. She couldn't hold off any longer. She didn't know what compelled her to stay or lower her gun.. "I don't care whats come between us. I've always cared about you and I know you still care about me. I just want us to go back to the way things were before. Us. Together." He took another step closer and offered a hand. "I know you'll do the right thing. I can trust you."

Carolina holstered her gun and looked at his hand. He was right. Some where deep down inside, she still cared about him. But she loved Washington. "Maybe, but I can't trust you."

She was quick to disarm him, first a strike upper cut to the chin. She then swept his leg and as he fell over she delivered a powerful blow to his face. He was out cold. Delta appeared in his form hovering above his helmet. He was looking at his host and then turned to Carolina. "That was uncalled for." He stated.

Carolina walked back into the Elevator and was ready to go down. Before doing so she turned to back at the A.I. "Take care of him Delta."

"I'll try my best. And for the record. I am quite happy about your relationship with Agent Washington."

She rode the elevator down to her destination. She was expecting to feel somewhat upset, after what York said. But instead it felt gratifying.

She after arriving down the floor she started flying through the hall turning corners and flying past one poor soldier who just couldn't handle the Zero Gravity environment. After one last turn, she had finally made it to the Command Center. When she walked in she saw Texas standing over the console.

"Texas!" She yelled out alerting her presence to her. Texas turned around to see that it was Carolina, and continued with her work.

"About time you showed up. What kept you?"

Carolina activated her Mag Boots and walked towards her. "What are you doing. Its too soon for this."

"We're running out of time Carolina. The Director probably found out. Probably the reason why he implanted Wash with that rampant A.I.!" Carolina was ready to keep shouting when that news silenced her. York must of ratted them out. She was now more upset that she didn't hurt him worse. "Daddy finally shows some love for her little girl by almost killing the man she loves. Asshole!" She says sarcastically.

"This is a huge risk! If we run know he'll hunt us all down. What about the others that are still out there? What about Wash. I'm no leaving..."

"Calm down no ones getting left behind. Abby's with Mitch and he's already set everything up. New names, I.D.'s, accounts, profiles, everything. For all us. We can get away clean, all I have to do is scrub all the info Freelancer has on us. And I'm just about done. I'm also sending Monty to sort of a safe house."

"Will she be safe? This is my sister-in-law, can't have anything happening to her."

"Yeah she will. Maybe. My boyfriend's stationed at this base, but there all idiots. She can handle them."

They really had everything planned out. Carolina couldn't believe how thorough she and Michigan had planned this. It was kind of frightening, but at least she knew that she and Washington would be safe. Once they were free she could get him to the best hospitals and finally get him help. She didn't care how long it'll take for him to recover. She would be waiting right by his side.

"[Come in Tex. Carolina. Do you read.]" North came in over the comms.

"Whats going on North?" Texas replied.

"South reached out to Illinois, Kansas and Vermont and they've sent their location. She's got Alaska, Colorado, Minnesota, and an unconscious York and they're heading out now." No one questioned York's condition. "Once you completed your objective, meet me in hanger three with FourSevenNiner. We'll all regroup at the location. Just as planned."

"Understood North." Carolina responded. "Just as planned."


	7. Chapter 7

York could still remember the crash. When he woke up in the back of the Pelican with the others he tried to jump but was held down by the restraints. He heard the explosion from afar and watched from out the window as the _Mother of Invention_ crashed into the snow. He asked if Carolina made it out. No one answered. weeks would pass and he would try over and over to contact her. Still no reply. His hopes raised as time passed when he heard of news of a rouge agent causing trouble for the program. He was so hopeful that it was her, only to have his dreams crushed from the news that the Rouge Agent wasn't Carolina, but Agent Texas.

So much had time had past since that crash. Nearly three months and still York sat in his crappy apartment in the middle of Dumb-F**k nowhere at the corner of Bonner st. He was sitting at his desk waiting for anymore news and watching T.V. when there was a knock on his door. He didn't get many visitors. He preferred to be secluded, thats why he chose the back alley apartment. Not many people would be willing to walk into a pretty shady alleyway just to visit someone. Except for probably that gay neighbor of his that he knew was constantly trying to hit on him.

He finally found the strength to walk up and answer the door when the second knock came. He walked right up and answered, "Who the f**k is it?" as he opened the door. He came to the shocking sight of a woman, with bright red hair and green eyes.

"Is that how you treat all your visitors?" She asked with a smile.

"Carolina?" He asked with shock and horror. She was gone, and yet here she was.

"Who else would be handsome?" She stepped into his apartment wrapping her arms around him and planting a kiss on his lips.

The sweet taste of her lips on his snapped him out of his daze and he embraced her by kissing her back. He squeezed her in his arms and she welcomed his embrace by kissing him more. He finally had to pull to get another look at her. The hair, the eyes the smile it really was her. "Your really here?"

"You didn't make it easy to find you."

"What happened to you? What are you doing here? What about Wa-"

She placed her finger over his lips to shush him. "Lets not worry about him." She then pushed onto his bed and hopped on top of him. She took off her shirt and he was amazed at the sight of her beautiful body. "Just worry about what we're gonna do."

She got in close and kissed him again. York savored her sweet lips and the feel of her breasts as he reached around to undo her bra. Then the came the loud knock on the door. The loud obnoxious banging stirred him awake from his dream. He had hoped that it was her. For only a second. And when that second passed, he came to the conclusion that it was a Freelancer Hit Squad, finally here to terminate him. The second knock on the door came again. Miserable, sad and angry, he stood up with a gun in his hand and approached the door. He didn't care if today was the day he died.

"D." He said to his A.I. companion. "When they gun me down divert all power from the suit to the Fusion Pack for the Fail Safe Detonation. Take this whole block out."

Delta didn't respond, he just followed the order and waited for the time. York stood in front of the door and waited, taking a deep breath before. He opened the door and raised the gun immediately at the person waiting on the other side. She didn't move, or react to the gun in her face.

"Is that how you treat all you visitors?" It was Texas.

He lowered his gun and turned around, retreating back into his home. Texas followed behind and shut the door. She followed him into his little living space and helped herself to the couch. York returned with four bottles offering one to his unwelcome visitor and took the seat in his chair. Texas took the bottle and drank, the burning sensation telling her it was the hard liquor, not just beer.

"Been drinking lately?" She asked. He only responded with downing half the bottle in one go. This with his scruffy and messy face and his foul smelling breath proved that he had become a hard drinker.

"How'd the f**k did you find me?"

"You didn't make it easy to find you." She said and took another drink.

"Yeah. That was the idea." He said and finished the first bottle and opened his second one. "What do you want?"

"I need your help."

He gave a chuckle at her request which turned into a loud laugh. He almost dropped his bottle. "You need, MY, help! My help. Thats a good one." He kept on laughing and finally calmed himself down enough to drink from his second bottle of liquor.

Delta appeared beside Texas, having to explain how he had been since the Freelancer incursion. Including his repeated sleeping and dreaming patterns. Texas couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. But now wasn't the time for feeling sorry. "I'm serious York. I need your help."

"And why the hell would you need my help. Why not get the others, or what about your old friends, Washington and, and Carol-"

"-cause Wash is in Psych Ward and Carolina..." She stopped to take a moment. Remembering was the worst to happen. "Carolinas dead." She said and took a long drink of her scotch.

York froze at the news. It was like being hit by a truck right in the heart. This time he did drop the bottle, shattering all over his dirty carpet. He fell back into his chair. He knew deep down inside that she was gone. It was the denial that made this confirmation worse and more painful.

"Maine turned against us." She said taking another swig. "After the crash, he found her, tore her A.I. out of her head and just, let her fall."

For a few minutes they both sat there in silence. Both taking in the terrible fact that their friend, someone they both cared about was gone. Neither one said a word, just staring at separate walls, feeling more alone then ever, despite each others company. If she was her old self she'd get them both as drunk as possible and have mad sex in his bedroom as loud and hard as possible for as long as possible. But she was different person. She went to her boyfriend for that, but at least Church was more sympathetic and gave the shoulder for when she cried. And she did cried. A lot.

She had to slap herself out of her state. She stood up and did the same to York. "Thats enough mopping. Now I need your help and I'll drag your unconscious ass if I have too."

She said and then turned to wait by the door while she checked her guns. "I'm not their friend."

"I don't give a sh*t. I need your help at squeezing Wyoming for info on-"

"But I should've been." She stopped and turned to face him. He was now kneeling over his desk, looking at an old photo. Back in the early days of the Project, long before everything started to change. Back when Carolina was the boss lady that he tried and failed to flirt with, and Washington was his friend and was to afraid of girls to sometimes talk to her, claiming that he respected her too much. Those were good times.

"I was an asshole. I was so angry with Wash, thinking he took Carolina from me. I alienated them both out of hate. I even tried to kill him" He stared at the bottle of scotch in his hand and then slammed it against the wall. "He made her more happier then I ever could. She loved him more then me. She was happy, they were happy together." He wiped the tears from his face. "I was wrong. They had a great kid, they were in love, they had it all made. And the least I could've done is be happy for them. Happy that my friend and the woman I care most about were happy together."

Texas walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Its not too late to make things right." She walked back towards the door ready to go. "You can make it up. Help me bring down her killer. Help me break Wash out and help me bring Freelancer too Justice. Or bring them down, I'm not very picky."

She could hear the pump of a primed Shotgun and then saw York nearing the door. "Yeah yeah yeah I got it, I coming."

Together they left the apartment behind and on the hunt for Wyoming. But first they had to make a quick stop at York's neighbors house so that he could kill him and his slutty sister. She kept breaking into his place and stealing all his liquor.


	8. Chapter 8

It was nearly a year since the crash. Since then Washington had lead the attack on Freelancer Command with the EMP. And then came prison. Sitting in a cell, recovering from shot to the gut by the Meta. He wasn't Maine anymore. He was probably sitting a few cells from his. He didn't care about any of it. He did his job, he brought them all down, for her. Carolina was gone, but now so were most of her killers. All but one.

"Washington!" A guard called while he sat in his cell. "The big man wants to see you."

He opened his cell and followed the guard down the hall. Along the way, he spotted several other prisoners. A few were the resistance soldiers, the knife girl, the Demo Man, and the Flamer Joe, all looking very upset at seeing me walk by. knife girl made a cut motion across her neck. Washington didn't care. When they arrived to the boss's office, the first thing he did was welcome him, asking him to take a seat and telling the guard to un-cuff him and leave. Despite his welcoming act, Washington knew that he was really not wanting to have his time wasted. However, Washington thought he had something that he really wanted. It was the only way of getting out of here so he could finish his mission. There was still one more person who had to pay for Carolina's death.

"All the information I want was lost in the destruction of Project Freelancer. If there was anything that could've kept you out of prison, I'm sure it would've come to light at your trial. Now if you are quite through with wasting my time..."

"I know your missing the Epsilon unit. And I can help you find it."

Thats how he found himself here. The snow on Sidewinder was stained red as he bleed from his wounds. Washington sat in the snow while he watched the Meta try to fight off Texas. He couldn't believe he almost forgot how powerful Texas was in a fight, then again she had prepared for this better then they did, booby trapping the entire area with high explosives for when they arrived. The Meta was keeping her a bay with the giant blade of his Brute Shot but he was still losing the fight.

Washington finally got to his feet, with knife at the ready he charged at Texas. She managed to see him coming and caught him before his knife could land. He was pushing trying to drive the knife into her helmet. She tried her best to fight him off, but she was losing. He wanted to kill her, she wanted to stop him from hurting himself.

"Wash!" She shouted trying to get to him. "Stop it! What are you doing?!"

"What do you think?!" He says and manages to break free from her hold to deliver a solid punch. "You killed Her!" He swung his knife trying to strike her, but she dodges every swing. "You f**king killed her!" He swung again and struck her in the arm. She had to die, for killing her.

She drew back grabbing at her wound only to be thrown against an ice wall. Washington came charging at her and tackled her down, throwing her against the wall. He brought up his knife again but Texas moved out of the way, throwing Washington up against the wall. "Are you stupid! You really think I'd do that?"

"STOP LYING TO ME!" He shouted and kicked her off him. He swung his knife wildly at Texas. "YOU WERE MY FRIEND, OUT FRIEND AND YOU MURDERED HER!" He was losing control, she had to calm him down, by any means. She countered his swing and grabbed his hand snapping back to lose the knife. Washington came with another punch, but Texas spun him around and threw him to the ground. He tried to get back up put she pinned him, holding him to the ground so he couldn't move and tried to slap the since back into him.

"Listen to me! I DID NOT KILL HER!" She shouted and slapped him again. "She was my friend, I would never do that!"

"They told me you did, the Meta told me! He saw you do it!" He finally managed to break free from her hold by kicking her off him. When he got to his feet he threw another punch toward her, but she dodged it again then once again pinned him against his face against the wall, gripping his arm behind his back.

"She was my friend, I cared about you guys. I was there but I DIDN"T kill her!"

"Meta! He told me you did, he was-"

"-Lying to you!." He tried to escape but she bent his arm more seizing him.

"If it wasn't you, then who did?"

"Who do you think?"

She could feel him loosen his struggle, like he was slowly realizing his mistake. She loosened his grip. "I'm sorry! I was too slow, I couldn't save her."

Just then came from loud growl and the Meta came rushing in throwing Texas off. He ran at her with his Brute Shot and slashed twice across the arm and stomach. In her wounded state she couldn't fight him off anymore when he grabbed her by the throat. Like he did Carolina.

Washington kneeled there in the snow, thinking about everything she said. It had to make sense. She was meant to be her aunt, she loved her, she was happy, why would she throw that all away? She even risked her life to try to get them out. But the Meta and the Director told him Texas killed her. Something wasn't right.

"META!" He shouted just as He picked her up. "You don't have to hurt her, we can..." Before he could order, the Meta had already thrusted Epsilon into her helmet, downloading and trapping her into the storage unit.

"NO!" Church cried from the sidelines after Doc, patched him from his shot. "Get her out of there!" Church ran over to her empty body holding it in his hands as he cried . "No no no. Tex, come on Tex. Allison please. No."

Washington stood there silent watching Church brokenhearted by what he just did. He took Texas away from her, just as they took Carolina away from him. He didn't want this happening anymore. Not again, he was done losing friends. He grabbed his pistol, loading it with a new magazine and pulling the slid, loading a fresh round. He looked over to the Meta as he starred into the Epsilon unit. He could see the intent through his visor before he even turned back to him.

"You lied to me."

There was no need for a response. He already knew what was gonna happen. The Meta activated the Epsilon unit on himself granting him all the power he wanted and turned invisible. Washington fired shots at him only to see them hit the snow, he was gone.

"Damn it! Doc, get Church out of here!"

"Wha, what should I do?" The panicked medic asked.

"RUN!" She commanded just as a ghostly shimmer punched him right in the face and then slicing him across the stomach with the Brute Shot blade. He rolled back onto his back and fired rounds, hitting Meta in the arm, but it was useless. He fired grenades at Washington, launching him across the air and slamming into ice wall. He was out cold

* * *

When he woke up he was hurt, bleeding, practically gutted. He was feeling like Renaldo Pazzi right about now, at least he was being hung. Where was Michigan when you needed him. Through the slits of his eyelids he could see the carnage, the impact of a Pelican he heard crash, the trees that were knocked over, and the Simulation troopers he hunted hunkered over the dying Epsilon unit. He scooted himself up against a wall so he could sit more comfortably.

"but what if you don't come back?" He heard in the crowd. It was Caboose.

"well remember what delta always said-"

"memory is the key."

"right, you in charge of remembering me. don't let Tucker do it, he'll just f**k it up." He watched Church suddenly collapse only for his ghost form to appear. "So long buddy." And then he disappeared into the Epsilon unit.

He wished him luck in finding the woman he loved. He looked up to the sky seeing the bright snow fall to the ground. Maybe Carolina would've loved seeing this. Just playing in the snow, throwing snow balls, making snow angels, building a snowman. With Emma. He decided to follow the same advice, and smiled at the thought, of the idea of his happy little family enjoying the snow. Remembering what Emma once said, that they loved her and were all happy. A family. As he sat there in the bloody snow, he closed his eyes, dreaming about his family as he died. At least now, he would see Carolina again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:**

 **Since this story is primarily about Carolina I've decided on doing this from her first person point of view. First person isn't really my realm of expertise, but I'll give it my best.**

* * *

It had been a year and a half since I was last here at the Mother of Invention. The ship was almost entirely covered in ice and snow, it took me forever to find a way inside until a find an empty escape pod dock. Using the butt of my rifle, I smashed the ice covering the hatch to get inside. The ice finally shattered and collapsed to the ground, sliding down the slope and plummeting off the cliff and I entered the abandoned ship. Without power and light, the hallway was dark, and being nearly buried in snow and ice for over a year made the room almost black. With the click of a button my helmet flash light brightened the room. I tried convincing myself but I knew the chill I felt when coming in wasn't just from the cold. I didn't want to come back, but I had no other choice. My hunt for the Director ran cold three months ago, last lead was a dead end. So here I was, back home looking for information.

After almost getting lost in the hanger, I finally found my way to the armory. Luckily there was still some extra ammo still in good condition which I managed to snag, and then from there I found the training room, and then from there was the Directors command center. The second I stepped toward the central terminal I could've swore I heard the Directors voice yelling behind me. I whipped around raising my gun to the empty doorway. Of course there was no one there it was just my mind playing tricks on me. I was starting to understand what Mitch felt on a daily bases, constantly seeing and hearing things. After that initial shock I turned back to get to work.

The console blinked a few times until it finally lit up. Thank God power was still on in this part of the ship. As power slowly began to restore in the Command Center the central terminals display lit up and its standard protocols started playing through. 82% of the ship was still without power, Artificial gravity was offline, Weapon Systems was offline, Life Support was offline, many sectors of the ship suffered minor to critical damage from the crash, the list went on and on. I just kept mashing the space bar until I made to the menu and then I started my search. Any and all bases, locations, factories, facilities, safe houses, anything that was used during Project Freelancers time with the UNSC was a possible location or link to the Director. I searched through the list crossing off any location I had already visited or that was taken by the UNSC, and downloaded the intel unto my drive.

I had to be on my way I really needed to get moving, but after searching for months and months looking for leads and breaking into secure facilities for intel and almost getting myself killed, I was just so tired. Staying for the night wasn't going to hurt one bit, and I felt I more then deserved a good rest. First stop was the Mess Hall.

After diverting power to the kitchen I was in the mood for a nice cooked meal. I was never religious, but that didn't stop me from praying to the big man upstairs that there was still something good in the fridge left. My prayer was answered when I found some of Mitch's (moms) famous _Carne Asada_ and some hotdogs frozen in a block of ice. After firing up the stove it was only a matter of waiting for the frozen meat to melt on the iron skillet. The sizzling of the meat and the tasty smell made my mouth water, I had never been so excited to eat.

I finally sat down with my food down and started eating. I couldn't help but snicker at remembering what Mitch used to call them. Weiners. It was immature of course but every time he call them weiners we'd all start snickering to ourselves like school children. He said thats just how they called them. Even Abby agreed that thats what they called them. Latinos. There weird I guess. When I came back to reality my meal became less great. Just sitting here in the mess hall all by myself. I miss them both. I miss all of them.

Second stop was the showers. After stripping off my armor and leaving it in my room I was ready for a nice hot shower. Since I was gonna draw this break for as long as possible, I was in a _just f**k it_ mood and I stripped completely naked and headed my way to the shower. I turned the water and stepped in when it was hot enough. The hot water spraying me felt amazing. The water running down my body just melted away all the aching stress I had been feeling for the past few months. I had never felt more relax.

Right about now would be the time I'd hear the door slid open and one of two things would happen. Alaska would walk in, see my armor and then ask me if I would like some company. Sure she was an attractive woman but I just didn't swing that way. Either that or I'd here South and Connie walk in bringing in some ridiculous argument with them. Usually it was something along the lines of _he said she said_ , or just something about what someone else did.

* * *

I can still remember one conversation. They walked in bickering about how they were supposed to be dress for an undercover mission.

"I'm just saying. This is supposed to be a formal event, you need something else then that." Connie said.

"I don't give a sh*t!" South retorted. "Its not my fault I've got great tits and a great ass."

"Your dressed like a f**king prostitute."

Usually by now I would've stepped, now finished with my shower. They went silent the second they spotted me. I didn't really care, but when I saw what South was wearing, I just had to chime in. "I want my money by midnight South." And walked out of the Locker room.

"I'm not a f**king whore!" She shouted.

"Then why do you dress like one!" Connie would shout back.

* * *

I was sitting on the floor when I woke up from daydreaming. Sitting on the floor hugging my knees, feeling more lonely then ever. I miss my friends.

After I finished my shower I headed back to my room. I just jumped into bed with the several blankets and pillows I snatched from the other rooms. And then I started to hear the voices. Now I really understood how Mitch felt. I started hearing the voices of the other Freelancers. I grabbed pillows and shoved them to my ears to try to block them out, but they just kept growing louder and louder. I wanted them to stop, but the ghosts just kept talking.

"SHUT UP!" I cried out and slammed a pillow over my face. I slowly turned over to my side squeezing the pillow over my head tighter trying to drain the voices out. They just couldn't leave me alone.

"Hey whats wrong." I heard from behind me. The voice was too close to someone. "Are you okay?"

The voice was Wash. He sounded so close, like he was right behind me. "I can't handle it anymore."

"Handle what?" He asked.

"Everything." I answered him. "I just don't want to do it anymore. I just want to be with you." I felt my shut eyes start to tear, I was sobbing. "But I know we can't."

"Well why not?"

"Because your not here. Your gone."

I removed the pillow from my face and then I turned to face the wall of the empty room. Of course it was just my imagination. Or maybe it was my last shred of hope of finding him again finally dying off. Either way I cried. I opened the nightstand drawer to see if I could find any asprine or something to stronger to calm my nerves and help me sleep. I instead found an sealed envelope. I grabbed it and opened it, it was a letter. The hand writing was from Wash.

 _I know this is too soon, but think of it as keeping a promise. A promise that we'll be together when this is over. I love you._

 _Signed David_

In the drawer was another gift. A small little box. My hands started to shake when I reached in to grab it. I opened the box and inside was small ring. My eyes wailed u and I started to cry. I clutched the ring tightly against my chest and cried even more. This was his last gift from him. I just cried out loud "I LOVE YOU!" to the empty space where his voice came from.

My final will to continue and my heart shattering as I turned over an cried myself into a heartbroken slumber.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:**

 **So that last chapter being in the first person was a good try but for now, I'm sticking with the third person method. And now onto the story.**

* * *

It took weeks and weeks before she finally made it here. After traveling from base to base and doing odd job after odd job, Carolina finally found the location of the team that was responsible for Freelancer Commands downfall. The Red and Blue Simulation Troopers that were now stationed here, formerly known as Outpost 17. Thus far all the intel that she had gathered over the years somehow led to this place. Valhalla.

She grabbed the ring hanging from her dog tags and gave it a kiss, wishing for good luck. She'd hoped that kiss would've made it to Washington somehow and then, climbed down the side of the large mountain and approached the entrance of Red base. She could hear some nonsensical conversation about how showers were regulations. There was no reason to reach for her pistol.

"Grif I do not want to discuss this anymore.! You need to shower on a regular basis, its regulation!"

"Why? Are suits are ventilated, they push out the stink."

Carolina took a deep breath and finally stepped out of cover and walked around the exterior wall to where the reds were in view. The leader in plain red armor took notice of her first, but he mistook her for a blue.

"Your just gonna giv- ahh. Freeze you dirty blue!" He shouted and raised his shotgun at her. She wasn't affected at all. "You see Grif, I told you those green wavy lines would give away our position."

"Oh." The orange soldier turned to face her. He seemed unaffected as well. "Wait, so did the UNSC send another blue?"

Carolina pulled out her list of the Sim troopers dossiers for Red Team. There were only three reds stationed here Red Leader, and two privates. Or one private and one Minor Junior Private Negative First class. Whatever that was.

"You guys were part of the team that brought down Freelancer Command?" She asked. "Dexter Grif and... it just says Sarge."

"Oh man. Listen lady we're not in the mood for signing autographs or-"

"I'm Agent Carolina, formerly apart of Project Freelancer. I'm looking for any information on the possible location for, someone."

The two went strangely quiet for a moment. They shared a quick without saying anything. Soon enough the maroon colored private approached from the stream below. Carolina's presence caught him by surprise. "Hey Sarge I'm back from my scouting mi-whose thi-"

"So. FREELANCER you say. What are you up to these days." Sarge finally responded, by now he had lowered his weapon.

"And you say your LOOKING FOR SOMEONE?" Grif asked, trying to hint to Simmons on possible trouble.

"Thats, right. Do you have any information that might be helpful?"

They all shared a look again as though mentally agreeing on the same response. This was already taking to much time and she was getting nowhere.

"Nope."

"Drawing a blank."

"Sorry."

Carolina drew a long and disappointed sigh. Her attention then went to Simmons.

"Your Simmons right?" He nodded. "You something about scouting mission. Do you have anything useful for my mission."

"Well, its not so much as a scouting mission. More so just walking over to Blue base and asking whats up." He then turned toward his teammates. "By the way, Tucker and Caboose are coming for movie night."

"Excellent scouting report Simmons. Grif! Start up the Popcorn machine." Sarge said.

"For once I'll gladly follows orders Sarge."

Carolina couldn't help but looked down and shake her head in disappointment even more. This was a complete dead end. "Is there nothing else?!"

"Nope."

This information was useless, she was going over to Blue base anyways but non the less she thanked him and proceeded toward the other side of the canyon.

Once she was clear from range Simmons ran to Grif. "Do you think she's after you know who?"

"She did say she was looking for someone, I don't know man."

"But don't you think we should warn them?"

"I don't probably."

* * *

Carolina climbed up the large hill between the two bases she sat down aside a large rock. The sun was starting to set by now. She took off her helmet and grabbed the ring again. Her eyes started to water, but she pushed the urge to cry. "I'm sorry Wash. I'm trying, I'm really trying."

She put the ring back down and put her helmet back on and proceeded down to Blue base. First thing that happened was a blue soldier on fire and jumping into the stream to douse the flames. He gave a great sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Caboose then leaped up with a rather chipper attitude. "Oh, hello lady. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I was just trying to build a new best friend."

Now Carolina was really confused. "Build? A new best friend?"

"Yes, well since my first best friend jumped into a computer thingy and Agent Secret Person doesn't want to be friends, that only leaves, Tucker." He mentioned Private Tucker with much distain. "So I decided to make a new best friend."

This whole conversation made her brain hurt, but there was something that caught her off guard. According to Caboose, there was one more person here, but her list said only two blues were stationed here. That couldn't be right. Before she could do anything she head shouting coming from inside Blue base.

"Come one man just come with us and have a little fun for once in you miserable life!" The yelling was followed by the sound of a glass bottle shattering. "You know what f**k it, stay here an mope."

And just like that, he stormed out of Blue base and joined them outside. "Jesus f**king christ man. I've tried and tried, but-" He noticed Carolina. "Who are you? Caboose you didn't order a stripper for that f**ktard did you?"

"Whats your problem?!" She asked.

"My problem is that asshole does only three things. Exercises/shower, eat and sleep. Thats it, he doesn't do jack sh*t, but cry about his dead girlfriend."

Carolina could definitely relate. "Have you tried talking to him?"

"Every time I try to he just, you know what why don't you try talking to him. In fact make yourself at home stay awhile. I'm f**king done, come on Caboose, lets go Red Base."

Before she could say or do anything the two blues were already going up the hill, leaving her alone at Blue Base's door. Seems as though this mystery man was the only one left to talk to.

She stepped into Blue base until she made it into the living room. The place was pretty dirty, but there was at least one person who tried to keep this place orderly. If anything she was pretty surprised that it was this clean and orderly with three guys living here. She decided to take a rest and stripped her armor off, leaving them in a nearby empty closet. As she was taking off her last boot, she heard someone approaching from the barracks.

"Who the f**k are you!" She heard behind. This mystery man sounded rather frustrated. "Well! What are you doing here!" He asked again.

The voice was to much like him. It couldn't be. She slowly turned around and sure enough it was. It was Washington, messy brown hair, greyed eyes, a bit of am unshaven stubble and he smelled of beer. But it was him, alive. "Wash?!"

Washington looked at this woman standing in the living room. When his hazy sight finally adjusted, he couldn't believe it was her. No. It wasn't her it was his mind playing tricks on him. Or it was Tucker trying to screw with his emotions. "No no no. Whoever you are, leave, now!"

"Wash!"

"I don't want to here it." He turned away turning back to the kitchen for another drink. "I don't f**king care how much Tuckers paying you, just get out."

That had to be it. It was the only reasonable explanation he could think of. Tucker paying off a prostitute to pose a Carolina, it had to make sense. But then, why did she sound just like her.

"Wash please, its me." She was on the verge of tears, both from seeing him again, but also from him not believing. How could he not. "Please believe me, its me-."

He whipped around screaming at her, tears also running down his face. "NO! Its NOT you, your F**KING DEAD! DEAD! Just like everyone el-"

Carolina then leapt forward grabbing him and planting a kiss on his lips and holding him closely. He immediately went silent. He didn't struggle or pull away, he just stood, bringing his hands to her face. It was real. "Its me David. Its me." She sobbed as she held him. When they finally pulled apart Washington looked deep into her green eyes. Those were her eyes, her lips, her hair. She was right here.

He sobbed. "Car, Caro, Rachel?!" She nodded and finally smiled at him. That was her smile. "Oh my God Rachel!" He embraced her in a strong hug and cried into her shoulder. She was right here in his arms and he cried louder.

"Its me David. Its me. I missed you."


End file.
